This invention relates to interrupt processing of an I/O device in a computer system with a virtualization function.
In a computer system including physical computers each having a virtualization function module, e.g., a hypervisor, resources of one of the physical computers are divided to be provided to a plurality of virtual computers. A guest OS runs on each of the virtual computers. Each virtual computer is also allocated at least one of a plurality of I/O devices installed on the physical computer.
The I/O devices include a host bus adapter (HBA) and a network adapter, e.g., a network interface card (NIC). The guest OS running on each virtual computer can access a storage apparatus or other external apparatus coupled to a network, via an I/O device that is allocated to the virtual computer.
In a case where an I/O device in a general computer system notifies interrupt caused by a failure in the I/O device or other factors, an OS that controls the I/O device executes interrupt processing that corresponds to the notified interrupt.